


Pink Whispers

by SamReiGel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamReiGel/pseuds/SamReiGel
Summary: Slytherin Harry sees pink mist floating around Draco and he's determined to find out what it means.





	Pink Whispers

Today’s weather was lovely in June. It was warm and sunny and he couldn’t help a sigh as he felt the sun touch his face the moment he stepped outside the great doors of Hogwarts. Smiling to himself, he made his way to a particular tree next to the lake.

He could already make out the other boy’s face a few feet away. He could guess that he’d fallen asleep halfway reading the Transfigurations book, head leaning on the tree behind him, breathing deep breaths through his slightly open mouth. Harry looked just like any other normal boy when he slept. It was one of the things he wished he could see more often that he’d even bothered to wake up all the boys in the dormitory every morning under the pretense of ‘performing his prefect duties’. It was Harry he really wanted to catch.

“Oi, Potter” he said.

Harry inhaled a little deeper as his eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

“Why do you do that?” he asked sleepily.

“Do what?” 

“Calling me Potter” Harry replied. He shifted a little to the left and patted on the grass. He sat down next to him. “I think we’re close enough for first name basis, Draco. I mean, we hang out and have a good chat every other night. I call you Draco, but you call me Potter. That hurts a little, you know” Harry sulked.

He knew it was a joke but he felt his heart tug at the statement. He scowled.

“Come on. As opposed to Crabbe and Goyle, I’d say I’m around the same area as Blaise and Pansy when it comes to you. We are hanging out together under a tree next to the lake, I don’t see you doing that with any one” Harry poked him. He didn’t react.

Of course he didn’t. Harry was nowhere near the others.

“Will you shut up if I start calling you Harry, then?” he asked.

“With pleasure” Harry smiled brilliantly. 

He had to turn away to hide the blush creeping up his neck. It would happen everytime he saw Harry smile like that. He only started to be on the receiving end of that look recently and he was secretly overjoyed.

“Harry it is, then” he said.

They spent a few moments looking at the lake, talking and joking with each other. Everything about it was something the 5-year-old him wanted desperately to happen. Being friends with Harry Potter. Now though, now he found being friends with just Harry made everything else irrelevant. Well, almost everything. This was everything he ever wanted, and he wouldn’t ruin it for anything else in the world, even if it hurt. He wouldn’t destroy their friendship for some selfish desires. No, he wouldn’t.

“You know… I have a special gift. Ah… how do I say this… like there’s something I can do and I don’t know how I do it” Harry said almost anxiously.

“Relax, Potter. That’s what we all think” he smirked and made an obscene motion with his hand.

“What? No!” Harry yelled and punched him lightly on his arm. They both laughed. “I mean… I have this.. I don’t know if it’s magic or not, but like I have this some sort of ability… it lets me see things” Harry looked down.

“Seeing things, Harry? That’s not good, even to us wizards…” he whispered loudly.

“Just listen to me, you twat. This is serious stuff” Harry mumbled.

“Okay, okay. Go on” he nudged the other boy with his shoulder.

“Well… I see colours. When I’m talking to someone, I see colours according to their feelings. For example, if the person I was talking to was feeling sad, I would see blue all around them, like mist” Harry explained.

“Interesting. And if that person was conflicted?” Draco entertained him.

“It would be orange” Harry provided.

“You’re kidding” he said again.

“Yea no. It happens with everyone, I swear I’m not lying” Harry said seriously. “It happens with you too. You’ve always been pink lately” he looked into Draco’s face and told him carefully as if explaining to a child.

“The hell? Why am I pink, Potter?” he yelled.

“You’re not just pink, like I said it changes with your emotions. I’ve watched you” 

“Do elaborate” he feigned disinterest even though his heart skipped at that last bit.

“Well… in the mornings you’re always light blue and that means you’re content. In classes you’re purple, because I know even though you act like you don’t care you’re actually very focused to learn. And then during dinner you’d be this really lively blue, like sky blue, because that’s when you get to eat your favourite desserts”

Harry was listing all the things about him down, all that no one else knew about. He couldn’t believe that Harry would know so much about him, that he had been watching him without him knowing. Harry was looking into his face now.

“And then when you’re pink, I realize you’d always have this kind expression on your face. You’d have this little smile on your lips and your eyes, and you’d stop doing whatever you were doing and… see, you’re pink again!” Harry gestured the air around him.

“What? Right now?” he looked away, starting to blush. Shit. Harry knew. Not sure how, but he knew.

“Yea! I mean it’s disappeared again just now, but you were” he confirmed “I usually see it with girls around me, and with Parkinson when she’s near you. I’m pretty damn sure pink means romantic. You have romantic feelings for someone” 

“Nonsense! This game is getting tiring, Potter” he stood and patted his clothes to get rid of leaves and dust.

“Come on, Draco. You can talk to me about it. I promise I won’t tell anyone” Harry implored. He stood up next to him.

“I won’t even oblige with an answer to that, Harry, because that would suggest I do have feelings for someone and that is just not right” he announced.

“Since when do you care what’s right? Come on, is it Pansy? Do you secretly like her too?” Harry insisted.

“Ew, Potter, no” 

“Is it a boy? Is it Blaise? There’s nothing wrong with that, you know” he asked further.

He was starting to get anxious now. He started to walk away.

“Why won’t you tell me, Draco? You’re always pink lately and if it’s bothering you so much let’s talk about it” Harry asked.

He only walked faster. Harry reached out and grabbed his hand. He gasped and turned to the other boy.

“See? You’re pink again! Who is it? Who are you thinking about? Who could the great Draco Malfoy be in love with?” Harry asked not unkindly.

When he only stared at him, Harry blinked. His eyes widened with realization. He didn’t know he’d been holding his breath until Harry’s shoulders visibly shrunk. 

“Is it me?” Harry whispered.

He turned and run.

“Wait! Wait, Draco!” Harry yelled.

He tried to run as fast as he could but soon the other boy managed to catch up to him. Harry held him in place and looked into his face. They were both panting heavily.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” he implored breathlessly.

He looked into green eyes and held his gaze. He must have nodded a fraction or whispered an answer, because Harry was kissing him and he was kissing back. They kissed like there was nothing else in the world to care about but each other and he didn’t know how long they’ve been there until they stopped to breathe, foreheads leaning together.

“I knew it” Harry smirked triumphantly.


End file.
